


Ох, Гилдерой

by Mrs_N



Category: Flowers for Algernon - Daniel Keyes, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: Эта история вполне могла бы случиться, если бы доктор Штраус и профессор Немур были волшебниками и работали в больнице Святого Мунго.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на спецквест на Фандомную Битву-2015 для команды Кроссоверов. Задание спецквеста: социализация.  
> Бета: GredAndForge

**1 атчёт**

Привет. Меня завут Гилдерой и я дурачок. Мисс Ванда гаварит што я не всигда таким был и инагда называет миня прафессор. А какой я прафесор это прафесор Немур прафессор а я проста дурачок Гилдерой. Так меня называет мисис Смит она убирается у нас на этаже и фсё пра фсех знает поэтому я ей верю.

Док Штраус сказал што я должен записавать фсё што случилось са мной за день и с кем я гаварил и што делал. Это нужно для того штобы я опять стал умным ведь раньше сказал док Штраус я был умным. И эта точно патаму што если бы я всигда был дурачьком то несмог бы написать столько книг и у миня не было бы столько паклоннекоф маево таланта. 

 

**2 атчёт**

Севодня дижурит мисс Сью и с ней мы всигда подписываем аткрытки маим паклонникам. Мисс Сью пишет я вас люблю или другие приятные слова а я рисую сирдечко и ставлю подпись. Это очинь приятное занятие намнога приятней чем праходить тест с кляксами на каторый миня вадил док Штраус. Ужасно глупый тест там пролитые чирнила и ничево не понятно а док сказал што я должен там увидить картинки а как их увидить если там толька ПЯТНА. А патом док Штраус сказал што я должен написать для чево я хочу стать умным паставить цели так он сказал и тагда станет ясно падайду я для экспримента или нет. Я расказал об этом мисс Сью кагда мы падписывали аткрытки а она сказала ох Гилдерой ты такой красавчик ну это я знаю это фсе говорят и в зеркале я всигда вижу себя красавчиком и на постере каторый висит у миня над краватью и с которова я посылаю фсем ваздушные пацылуи а мисс Сью сказала ох Гилдерой если бы ты был ещё и умным то я бы тебе дала. Што бы ты мне дала спрасил я а мисс Сью падмигнула мне и ушла.

**Цели**

1\. Я хачю стать умным штобы написать ещё книгу каторую так ждут мои паклонники.  
2\. Я хачю стать умным штобы падписывать аткрытки без ашибок кагда у мисс Сью выхадной.  
3\. Я хачю стать умным штобы узнать што мисс Сью мне даст.

 

**3 атчёт**

Мне апять проводили тест с кляксами и я апять ничиво там кроме разлитых чернил не увидел. Мне стало страшно потому што плахой тест мог значить што я им не подхажу для экпримента и не стану апять умным и мисс Сью не даст мне што обещала. А патом меня ещё и к мышу водили или к крысе не различаю я их. Ево Элджерон зовут. Он такой умный я и не знал што мышы такими умными бывают. Он десять раз обыграл меня в лабиринт а док Штраус сказал што это патаму што с ним уже провели экпримент и у него есть мативацыя. А патом он сказал што у меня мативация тоже есть. Не знал што она у меня есть патаму што у Элджерона мативация это сыр который ему кладут на финише а я сыр не люблю и мне ево поэтому не дают. 

 

**4 отчёт**

Док Штраус сказал што я неправильно пишу слово отчёт и показал как надо. Я спрасил а почиму он раньше мне не показал а он ответил што теперь он знает што у меня есть цели и поможет мне их дастичь. Я спрасил ево не знает ли он што мне хочет дать мисс Сью а он улыбнулся и ответил што кагда я стану умным то я сам это пойму. Теперь я ещё больше хочю стать умным.

А патом мисс Ванда делала мне маску для лица патаму што она увлажняет кожу и улутшает её цвет. А мисс Ванда говарит што мне необходимо иметь красивую и упругую кожу патаму што кагда я стану умным то меня сразу будут многие фотографировать и напечатают фото в Пророке. А все будут васхищяться и гаварить ай да Гилдерой он даже в больнице смог остаться красавчиком и дадут мне ещё одну мидаль за самую очяровательную улыбку. И вот когда мисс Ванда нагнулась я посмотрел в вырез её халата и решылся патрогать её грудь. А мисс Ванда сказала да ты шалунишка Гилдерой и мне стало хорошо патаму што она не обиделась а улыбнулась.

 

**5 отчёт**

Севодня я спросил у проффа Немура почему для экспримента они с доком Штраусом выбрали меня а не Алису или Фрэнка они тоже лежат в моём отделении. А профф Немур сказал што эта патаму што у Алисы и Фрэнка нет мативации и им харашо в том мире в катором они жывут но если экспримент со мной удастца то им тоже сделают аперацыю. Я буду первым человеком на ком этот экспримент провидут патаму што мативация у меня есть а они не могут рисковать. Мне стало страшно быть первым а профф Немур сказал што с Элджероном же фсё прекрасно а значит и со мной фсё прайдёт хорошо. 

А потом и мисс Сью сказала ты такой храбрый Гилдерой я это точно знаю патаму што прочитала фсе твои книги. Ты мой герой сказала она и я перестал боятцся аперацыи. 

 

**6 отчёт**

Я не писал атчёты три дня патаму што в панидельник мне сделали аперацыю и я писать не мог. Больно мне не было. Док Штраус фсё сделал пока я спал а когда я праснулся то на глазах у меня были павязки а мисс Ванда держала меня за руку. Я сразу понял што это мисс Ванда патаму што от неё фсегда пахнет шоколадом. Она и мне дала шоколадную лигушку очень вкусную хотя они всигда вкусные. Профф Немур сказал што я должен больше записывать што я помню из прошлой жизни так вот я помню што люблю шоколадные лигушки пастилки Друбблс и сахарные перья. Я это и мисс Ванде сказал а она обещяла в следующее своё дежурство мне их принести.

А потом я расказал мисс Ванде што мисс Сью обещала мне што-то дать когда я стану умным и спросил не знает ли она што потому што мне любопытно. А мисс Ванда засмеялась и сказала ох Гилдерой когда ты станешь умным тебе не только Сьюзен даст. Значит ли это што и мисс Ванда мне тоже што-то даст я не знаю совсем они миня запутали. 

 

**7 отчёт**

Севодня я пытался вспомнить кто мне больше нравятца бландинки или брюнетки. Когда я смотрю на мисс Ванду то мне кажетца што мне нравятся брюнетки. А когда я смотрю на мисс Сью то я точно знаю што мне нравятца бландинки. Я сказал это проффу Немуру а он мне ответил што и бландинки и брюнетки и рыжие фсе прекрасны. Когда он сказал про рыжих то я поморщился. Нет рыжие мне не нравятся. Особенно мне не нравятся рыжие дети а ещё очкарики я это точно знаю только не помню пачиму. И очки проффа Немура мне иногда хочетца взять и разбить патаму што они круглые и кого-то мне напоминают. 

И ещё мне не нравитца лимонный халат мисс Сью. Ей больше пашёл бы розовый с сердечками как на валентинках и покороче штобы лутше можно было разглядеть её красивые ноги. Когда я стану умным то обязательно внесу такое предложение в попечительский совет больницы. 

 

**8 отчёт**

Севодня когда миссис Смит мыла полы я наблюдал за ней а она сказала айяяй Гилдерой куда это ты пялишься я порядошная замужняя женщина и тебе не следует так на меня смотреть. Я спросил её а разве замужние женщины не мечтают о красивых мужчинах а она погрозила мне пальцем и ответила што видимо экпримент со мной прошол успешно раз у меня возникают такие вопросы. И я обрадовался потому што я пока не чуствую себя умным. А потом миссис Смит сказала што я очень храбрый раз позволил сделать апирацию на голове. Конечно она это и раньше знала патаму што читала о моих приключениях но всё равно восхищаетца моей смелостью. Сама бы она не позволила никому копатца в своей голове даже если бы ей всю жизнь давали бесплатно сыр. А я сказал што я не ради сыра за сыр это Элджерон стараетца а я сыр не люблю. Я хочу написать книгу а может и не одну и узнать што мне даст мисс Сью. А миссис Смит усмехнулась и сказала што ничего другова от меня и не ожидала но книгу мою она почитает с удовольствием. 

 

**9 отчёт**

Профф, Немур, сказал, што, я, должен, учитца, ставить, запятые, это, такие, точки, с, хвостиками. Точки, ставятца, когда, предложение, закончилось, а, запятые, внутри, предложений, вот, я, и, учусь. А, ещё, я, слышал, как, они, с, доком, Штраусом, ругались, на, миссис, Смит, што, она, лезет, не, в, свои, дела. Вы, моете, полы, миссис, Смит, сказал, док, Штраус, вот, и, мойте, а, лечить, людей, не, ваша, работа. Теперь, полы, у, нас, моет, миссис, Браун. Она, мне, улыбаетца, и, говорит, што, я, великий, писатель. Я, это, знаю, но, мне, приятно, когда, об, этом, говорят, другие.

 

**10 отчёт**

Оказывается запятые не нужно ставить после каждого слова. Это хорошо, патаму што экономит время. Профф Немур дал мне книгу про правила пунктуации, я думал, што ничего из неё не пойму, три дня изучял и почти фсё понял и теперь буду учитца писать правильно. 

Вчера со мной опять проводили тест с кляксами. Я посмотрел на одну кляксу и сразу увидел горного троля, которова победил в горах Кавказа. Я об этом писал в одной из своих книг, но раньше почему то не помнил, а сейчас увидел кляксу и сразу вспомнил. Док Штраус сказал, што этот тест называетца тест Роршаха. Я не знаю почиму он раньше меня так бесил и я не видел картинок, ведь это так легко просто посмотреть и сказать, кто на них. На другой картинке были пикси, которые почему то держали в лапках навозного жука. Я не знаю почиму, но док Штраус сказал, што этова знать и не нужно, самое главное што я начал мыслить логически и это хорошо, потому што означает што экспримент проходит успешно. 

А Элджерон опять у меня выиграл в лабиринт. Целых пять раз! Какой же всё таки он умный мыш. Но я привык побеждать, не зря же я столько книг написал! Мисс Ванда сказала, што я не только горного тролля побеждал, но и великанов и эрклингов и многих волшебников. Вот она сказала об этом и я начал вспоминать, што это фсё правда. Я победитель по жызни и значит и Элджерона я тоже ~~победю~~ побежу.

 

**11 отчёт**

А миссис Смит так в нашем отделении и не появляетца. Я сегодня спросил у миссис Браун, когда она мыла полы, почему, а она ответила, што миссис Смит теперь работает с малышами, с ними она может трепатца о чём хочит, раз не умеет держать язык за зубами. А я спросил миссис Браун кто такие малыши, потому што я помню только больших детей, я с ними работал. А миссис Браун ответила, што малышами дети бывают, когда только рождаютца, а я спросил, а у меня может родитца малыш, а миссис Браун ответила, што малышей вынашывают и рожают только женщины. Я сказал, што это несправедливо, а миссис Браун ответила, совершенно с тобой согласна, Гилдерой, мужчинам тоже следовало бы испытать на себе все радости беременности и родов. Я спросил, а как дети забираются к маме в жывот, а миссис Браун покраснела и сказала, што ей надо мыть другую палату. 

Никто мне ничево не расказывает, все говорят, што я сам должен вспомнить. А как тут вспомниш, если не помнитца. 

Вчера я начал читать свою книгу. Очень увлекательно написано, просто невозможно оторватца. Даже не знал, што когда то у меня была такая интересная жызнь. 

 

**12 отчёт**

Сегодня Элджерон выиграл у меня в лабиринт целых десять раз. Противный мыш! Если бы у меня была валшебная палочка, то я бы запустил в него заклинанием. Правда я не помню никаких заклинаний, а док Штраус говорит, што вот поэтому мне и не дают палочку. Сначала надо стать умным, научитца владеть собой, а потом брать в руки палочку. 

Прошло уже порядошно времени с тех пор, как мне сделали операцию, и я думал, што стану умным сразу, как только мне снимут бинты, но не стал. Профф Немур говорит, Гилдерой, фсё идёт по плану, ай-кью растёт с каждым днём, но я этого не чуствую. Я хочу выиграть у Элджерона и получить палочку. Я буду старатца, тем более што мисс Сью сказала, што простые фразы на открытках поклонникам я уже могу писать сам. Я вчера сам подписал целую стопку открыток!!! «Целую, Гилдерой», писал я и рисовал сердечко. Мисс Сью меня похвалила и сказала, што теперь я могу все открытки подписывать сам. Но я отказался, я же знаю, как мисс Сью нравитца этим заниматца, я не могу отказать ей в таком удовольствии. Но зато я могу вычеркнуть один пункт из своих целей, я уже его достиг. Ура!

**Новые цели:**

1\. Хочю стать умным, штобы написать книгу, которую так ждут мои поклонники.  
2\. Хочю стать умным, штобы узнать, што мисс Сью мне даст.  
3\. Хочю стать умным, штобы выиграть у Элджерона.  
4\. Хочю стать умным, штобы у меня снова появилась валшебная палочка. 

 

**13 отчёт**

Вчера случилось што-то странное. Я всю ночь не спал и думал об этом, но так ничево и не понял. В коридоре я повстречал миссис Смит, которая раньше мыла у нас полы вместо миссис Браун. Когда она увидела меня, то застыла на месте, а потом сказала: ах, мистер Локхарт, какая неожиданная и приятная встреча! Я и не знала, что вы лежите у нас в больнице. Как же невовремя я перевелась в родильное отделение! А потом она попросила у меня афтограф. А ведь у неё уже есть мой афтограф!!! Но я всё равно дал ей ещё, вдруг она ево потеряла, а сказать стесняетца. Но самое странное, что она делала вид, што впервые меня видит жывьём. Ничево не понимаю. 

Утром я расказал об этом мисс Ванде, а она сказала: ох Гилдерой, ты же должен понимать, что экспримент с тобой — это секрет, а миссис Смит потеряла кредит доверия. Почему секрет, спросил я, а мисс Ванда ответила, что успеха никто гарантировать не может, и экспримент может провалитца и тогда будет лучше, если никто не будет знать, што он проводился. Ерунда какая-то. Мне фсё равно, узнает кто или нет. Если экпримент не удастца, то я не стану умным, буду и дальше жыть в Мунго, не смагу написать новую книгу и мисс Сью мне не даст, што обещяла. Вот это плохо, а узнает кто о нём или нет мне плевать. А мисс Ванда ответила, что это тебе нет разницы, а для профессора Немура и доктора Штрауса этот экспримент работа фсей жызни. Вот так. Но это я как раз понимаю, но почему миссис Смит вдруг перестала меня узнавать, я не понимаю вообще.

 

 **14 отчёт**

Сегодня дежурила мисс Сью, и я рассказал ей про то, што миссис Смит меня не узнала. Я спросил, как она думает, почему так случилось? А мисс Сью сказала опять эту загадочную фразу: Гилдерой, когда ты станешь умным и ФСЁ вспомниш, то сам поймёш, што произошло и почему. А когда я уже стану умным, спросил я, каждый день я жду, жду, что поумнею, но так ничево и не происходит. Неправда, сказала мисс Сью, происходит, но медленно, ты просто не замечаеш этого, как не замечаешь, как движетца время. А вот это точно, когда мы подписываем открытки моим поклонникам, то время летит незаметно. И когда играем карточками от шоколадных лягушек в Мемори, время тоже пролетает очень быстро. Мне очень эта игра нравитца, хоть мисс Сью фсё время выигрывает у меня. Но мне не обидно, потому што мисс Сью умная и красивая девушка, а не противный серый мыш, у которова голова меньше моего кулака, а мотивацыя заключаетца в куске сыра. 

Проффесор Немур вечером сказал, што Мемори — это хорошая игра, она подтолкнёт мою память и поможет ей двигатца в нужном направлении. И хотя сегодня я узнал только старика с белой бородой, постепенно вспомню всех волшебников, которые есть на карточках. 

 

**15 отчёт**

Доктор Штраус положыл меня на кушетку и сказал: рассказывай, Гилдерой. А што рассказывать, спросил я, а док ответил: ВСЁ. Всё, что угодно. Я подумал немного, а потом рассказал, што мне очень нравитца мисс Сью, у неё такие красивые волосы, они такие блестящие и так завиваются локонами, что мне хочетца их потрогать, но я не решаюсь. И мисс Ванда мне тоже нравитца, у неё глаза голубые-голубые, а ресницы пушыстые-пушыстые. А док Штраус сказал: очень хорошо, Гилдерой, ты всегда был ловел*** не понял я этого слова, но понял, што док порадовался, што мне нравятца обе девушки. Это значит, сказал он, что к тебе возвращаютца прежние функции. Што за функции я не понял, но док остался доволен.

А потом я выиграл у Элджерона!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Я выиграл у Элджерона только один раз, а потом пять раз проиграл, но я всё равно очень-очень рад. Впервые мне удалось пройти лабиринт быстрее него. Зато Элджерон расстроился и запищал, потому што доступ к сыру закрылся и он остался голодным. Ой как мне его было жалко! Но док Штраус сказал, что Элджерон сыра в этот раз не заслужыл, потому што не пришёл к финишу первым. Он тоже должен всегда учитца новому, ведь мы с ним связаны экспериментом. Я сказал, што оставлять Элджерона голодным, неправильно, а док ответил: нет, Гилдерой, голодным он не останетца, ему дадут ево мышыный корм, зерно и что там ещё мышы едят, а сыр надо заработать, к тому же остальные пять раз, которые ты ему проиграл, он сыр съел. 

 

**16 отчёт**

Сразу после завтрака я пошёл к Элджерону и выиграл у него в лабиринт десять раз из десяти. Значит ли это, што я стал умным? 

Я ждал, когда придёт мисс Сью, штобы задать ей этот вопрос, но пришла мисс Ванда и сказала, што мисс Сью заболела и сегодня она за неё. А потом мисс Ванда спросила, почему я расстроился, ведь я выиграл у Элджерона, это все знают. Мне было приятно, што весть о моих успехах разлетелась по отделению, но мне хотелось знать, достаточно ли я умён, чтобы получить то, что обещала мне дать мисс Сью. Мисс Ванда отчего-то порозовела, а потом сказала: Понимаеш, Гилдерой, тут всё взаимосвязано. Когда ты станешь достаточно умным, ты будеш знать, что тебе обещала дать Сьюзен, и наоборот, когда ты поймёш, что тебе обещала дать Сьзен, это будет означать, што ты поумнел. 

Я ничего не понял, што она сказала, только запутала меня, но профессор Немур отчего-то рассмеялся, когда я пришёл с ним посоветоватца. Никогда мне не понять женской логики, сказал он, экстраваг***, но по сути верно. Ванда права, надо просто подождать.

 

**17 отчёт**

Сегодня доктор Штраус расспрашивал меня про сны. И я вспомнил, што мне часто снитца рыжий мальчишка. Он наставляет на меня палочку и куда-то ведёт, ведёт, ведёт, а потом раз — и темнота. И так чуть ли не каждую ноч. Што это за мальчишка, я не знаю, но часто просыпаюсь по ночам и потом долго лежу без сна, пытаясь его вспомнить. 

Вечером с мисс Вандой мы тоже играли карточками от шоколадных лягушек в Мемори, и теперь я знаю, чево хочу: я хочу, штобы моё фото тоже было на шоколадных лягушках. Я сказал об этом мисс Ванде, а она ответила: ох, Гилдерой, я не знаю, почему фото такого замечятельного писателя до сих пор не поместили на вкладышы к шоколадным лягушкам. Это несправедливо. Но когда ты опять станешь умным, то такая карточка обязательно появитца, потому што ты будеш знаменит уже не только своими потрясающими книгами, но и станеш звездой великого эксперимента, который совершыт переворот в целительстве. 

 

**18 отчёт**

Ночью мне приснилось, как я победил вампира и превратил его обратно в человека. Это был не просто сон, я это точно знаю, это было воспоминание. Я так и сказал доктору Штраусу утром на тирапевтическом сеансе. Теперь я знаю, что моя новая книга будет называтца «Я — победитель вампира». И как же ты его победил, спросил доктор Штраус, а вот как, ответил я, Я ЕВО УКУСИЛ! Я высосал из нево всю дурную кровь, и он теперь не может никого укусить. Не расстраивайся, сказал я ему, ты стал смертным, но зато теперь ты можешь загорать, приобретёш здоровый цвет лица и все остальные вампиры будут тебе завидовать.

Доктор Штраус почему-то засмеялся и сказал: прекрасно, Гилдерой, прекрасно! Мыслительные процессы постепенно восстанавливаютца. И он дал мне задание написать эссе о моей победе. Прямо как в школе, сказал я и понял, што очень хорошо помню и школу, и учителей. Особенно мне нравился профессор Слагхорн, он сразу разглядел мой талант и всегда говорил: Гилдерой, у тебя большое будущее. Как же он был прав! Когда я поумнею и выйду из больницы, то обязательно пошлю ему коробку его любимых засахаренных ананасов. 

**Новые цели:**

1\. Я хочю стать умным, штобы написать книгу «Я — победитель вампира».  
2\. Я хочю стать умным, штобы узнать, што мисс Сью мне даст.  
3\. Я хочю стать умным, штобы у меня появилась волшебная палочка.  
4\. Я хочю стать умным, штобы моё фото напечятали на шоколадных лягушках.

 

**19 отчёт**

Я знаю, что мне обещяла дать мисс Сью. После такого красочного сна, сложно не догадатся. У кого бы уточнить: правильно я думаю или нет? У мисс Ванды нельзя, если я ошибаюсь, то мои предположения её могут обидеть, а если прав, то она может обидется, что я интересуюсь не ею. Хотя, если честно, ею я тоже интересуюсь. 

Прежде, чем посоветоватся с доктором Штраусом, я поделился своими мыслями с Элджероном. Он, естественно, ничего не ответил, но, увидев меня, запищял и забился в угол. Вот какой умный мыш, помнит, что по моей вине остался без сыра и больше соревноваться со мной не хочет. И я не хочю. Это раньше Элджерон был умнее меня, и мне нужно было догнать его и перегнать, но он-то догнать меня никогда не сможет. Когда я это понял, то мне стало ясно, что эксперимент удался. И что по поводу Сьюзен мне советоваться ни с кем не надо: как только я ей скажу, что всё вспомнил, она сама прыгнет ко мне в постель, потому что девушки никогда не могли сопротивлятся моему очярованию. 

 

**20 отчёт**

Я долго думал над заданием, которое мне дал доктор Штраус — написать эссе о моей победе над вампирами, — и пришёл к выводу, что делать этого я не хочу. Во-первых, зная сюжет, доктору неинтересно будет читать книгу, ~~а во-вторых, я боюсь, что он может использовать мои наработки в корыстных целях и присвоить мою славу~~.

 

 **21 отчёт**

Вчера вечером, когда я носил отчёт профессору Немуру, я сказал ему, что хочу покинуть больницу и заняться написанием книги. Он задумался, а потом спросил, что мне снится по ночам. Ну конечно, девушки, ответил я, и профессор довольно улыбнулся.

Сны я начал видеть только в последнее время, и мне всегда снятся только мисс Сью и мисс Ванда. Однажды приснилась миссис Смит, но она моя ровесница или даже старше, поэтому этот сон мне не понравился и профессору я о нём не рассказал. Вообще, удивительно, почему раньше я не видел снов? Очевидно, сны — это награда за интеллект, сделал я вывод. Профессор кивнул, видимо, остался моим выводом доволен, и вытащил из шкафа запасную волшебную палочку. 

При виде палочки у меня аж дух перехватило. А профессор протянул её мне и попросил включить свет, потом выключить, налить в стакан воды, починить разбитую чашку. Я сразу понял, что это очередной тест, и прошёл его с достоинством, не допустив ни одной ошибки в заклинаниях. А когда вернулся в палату и рассказал об этом мисс Сью, то поинтересовался, не достаточно ли я поумнел для неё. Я так и спросил «для тебя», а Сьюзен зарделась и промурлыкала: «Ох, Гилдерой…»

 

**22 отчёт**

Всё было неплохо, очень даже неплохо. Да что там, всё было здорово! Сьюзен была прекрасна и старалась мне угодить, словно надеется на продолжение отношений. Но это, конечно, она зря. Должна же понимать, кто я, и кто она! Это дурачок Гилдерой мог смотреть на обычную смазливую помощницу целителя, как на фею, а популярному писателю Гилдерою Локхарту этого мало. Впрочем, камин в своей новой квартире в Косом переулке я для неё открыл. И для Ванды тоже. 

 

**23 отчёт**

Работаю над книгой. Времени на глупости нет, но Сьюзен этого не понимает, мало того, продолжает надеяться на серьёзные отношения, иначе не закатывала бы сцен ревности. Одно слово — блондинка. Пришлось закрыть от неё камин. С Вандой легче, с ней мы только трахаемся, и обоих это устраивает.

 

**24 отчёт**

Работа над книгой продвигается медленнее, чем хотелось бы. Раньше мне казалось, что стоит только выйти из Мунго, сменить обстановку и образ жизни — и слова сами польются на бумагу. Но нет. Порой я подолгу сижу у окна, тоскливо смотрю на хмурое осеннее небо, даже не задумываясь о том, что на дворе лето, а сердце словно сжимает тисками. 

Кафе-мороженое Флориана Фортескью закрыто, лавка волшебных палочек мистера Олливандера — тоже. Витрины «Всё для квиддича» заколочены досками, а в «Волшебном зверинце» не осталось ни одного питомца. Не таким я помнил Косой переулок, не таким ожидал его увидеть, выйдя из больницы. Во «Флориш и Блоттс», где я когда-то проводил встречи с читателями, а мои книги стояли на самом видном месте, покупателей почти не бывает. Не мудрено, если с приколоченного к витрине плаката тебе призывно подмигивает Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, а поперёк улицы натянут плакат с рекламой каких-то амулетов против оборотней и вампиров. И ведь кто-то же ведётся на это!

Единственное яркое пятно на всю улицу — это магазин, который держат мои бывшие ученики, близнецы Уизли. И когда только успели вырасти?! Не думал, что я столько времени потерял, пребывая в прострации. Грустно всё это, и даже радоваться выздоровлению не очень получается. Безусловно, я рад, что поправился, но свой выход из Мунго я представлял себе совсем не так. Я думал, что это будет взрыв, фейерверк, самое знаменательное событие сезона, а оказалось, что все зарылись в свои норы и нос на улицу почти не показывают. 

Правда, «Пророк» пестреет моими с профессором Немуром и доктором Штраусом колдографиями, а поклонники по-прежнему шлют открытки с признаниями в любви, но и это особо не радует.

 

~~**25** ~~

В открытках от поклонниц нет-нет да проскакивает мысль «магическому миру как никогда сейчас нужны герои». Конечно, нужны! Герои всегда нужны. Но при чём здесь я?!

 

~~**26** ~~

Глупая привычка писать отчёты! Глупая обязанность систематически носить их Немуру. Зачем? Ясно же, что эксперимент удался, я вновь стал умным и бла-бла-бла. Но Немур со Штраусом всё равно мучают меня тестами, задают сотни идиотских вопросов и отвлекают от работы над книгой. Это не говоря уже о том, что наверняка зарабатывают на моём имени сотни, а то и тысячи, галлеонов. 

 

~~**27** ~~

На улицу хоть не выходи. Ведьмы и раньше вешались на меня гроздьями — издержки популярности и т. д. — но жаждали автографа или моего тела, сейчас же, видимо, хотят моей головы. Ничем иным все эти постоянные: «Ах, мистер Локхарт, если уж вы горного тролля/эрклинга/сирену и т. д. победили, то и Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть сумеете победить!» и «Вы наш герой, мы в вас верим!», я объяснить не могу. Глупые курицы! «Пророк» же систематически пишет про Избранного — верьте в него! 

 

~~**28** ~~

 

Пиздец, просто пиздец. Я, можно сказать, только жить начинаю, а мне всячески предлагают под Аваду Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть подставиться.

Срочно надо что-то придумать.

 

 ~~ **29**~~

Утром я был по делам в Мунго и зашёл проведать Элджернона. Он вновь бодр и счастлив, бегает по лабиринту и пока — пока! — получает в награду свой сыр. Но я уверен, что вскоре Фрэнк и Алиса Лонгботтомы, которым на днях сделали операцию, его обыграют. Не переживай заранее, сказал я Элджернону, восстановление мыслительных функций — небыстрое дело, а значит, ты успеешь заработать ещё не один кусок сыра. 

Бедный глупый мышонок! Такой милый и доверчивый, он даже не подозревает, что люди цинично используют его в своих корыстных целях. 

А ещё сегодня, встретив у Элджернона Лонгботтомов, я понял, что магическому миру действительно нужны герои. А кто лучше годится на эту роль, чем те, кто уже дважды бросал вызов Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть?! А где два раза там и три. Для них быть героями привычно, а я не герой — я писатель. Роль героя я только играл. 

Но раз мне удалось так убедительно сыграть героя, значит, я хороший актёр. Значит, мне по плечу любая роль. Значит… я справлюсь и с главной ролью в своей жизни. А мир пусть спасают другие. 

 

**25 отчёт**

Мне страшно. И в глазах профессора Немура и доктора Штрауса я тоже увидел тревогу. А причиной этому — вырванные из тетради листы. После последнего, 24 отчёта, в тетради не хватает нескольких страниц. Вот куда они могли деться? Не помню, чтобы я их вырывал. Я становлюсь рассеянным, и это плохой симптом. 

 

**26 отчёт**

Работа над книгой движется к завершению, это плюс, но писать я стал гораздо медленнее, а это уже минус. Я быстро устаю, часто раздражаюсь по пустякам и допускаю много нелепых ошибок. Профессор Немур удручён, постоянно твердит, что он ничего не понимает, ведь с Элджерноном всё нормально, он по-прежнему бодр, а значит, и со мной тоже всё должно быть хорошо, но факт остаётся фактом — последний тест я прошёл хуже, чем в прошлый раз, и значительно хуже, чем в позапрошлый. 

На выходе из больницы я столкнулся с мисс Сью и попытался её поцеловать. Но она оттолкнула меня, обозвала болваном и отругала за то, что я закрыл от неё камин. Что за глупость, сказал я, как можно закрыть камин от такой красивой девушки? Кажется, мои слова мисс Сью порадовали, и она обещала вечером зайти. 

 

**27 отчёт**

Профессор Немур настаивает штобы я вновь лёг в больницу. Говорит, што так ему легче будет следить за состоянием моего здоровья и принимать соответствующие меры. Я думаю, што он прав, но пока сопротивляюсь, потому што мне нужно дописать книгу, как я победил вампира. Читатели очень её ждут, и я не могу их подвести. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, вот допишу, тогда и вернусь в Мунго.

 

**28 отч.**

Я снова в бальнице. Над моей кроватью опять висит постер, с которова я улыбаюсь и посылаю фсем воздушные поцелуи, а мисс Сью приходит играть со мной в Мемори. Вчера я спрасил её, не забыла ли она, што обещяла мне што-то дать, а мисс Сью шмыгнула носом, прошептала ох, Гилдерой, и заплакала.


End file.
